Into the Unknown
by JosephineLL
Summary: Archer and T’Pol's relationship has consequences. A continuation of Cause and Effect. *Concluded*
1. Chapter One

Title: Into the Unknown  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Pairing: T'Pol/Archer  
  
Summary: Archer and T'Pol's relationship has consequences. A continuation of Cause and Effect.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
T'Pol sat in front of the flame pot, meditating. She cared deeply for Jonathan Archer, but sometimes she needed to be by herself. Their relationship was exhilarating and exhausting at the same time. He completed a part of her she didn't realize was lacking; yet his unbridled emotions sometimes overwhelmed her. Hence the occasional extra meditation. Although Archer was getting better about not letting his emotions get the best of him.  
  
*T'Pol.*  
  
[Speak of the devil.] A phrase she had learned from Commander Tucker popped in her head. *Jonathan.*  
  
*Are you ready for breakfast?*  
  
*Not yet, but you can come over.*  
  
T'Pol and Archer had decided to sleep in their respective cabins most of the time, primarily to maintain their professional mien, but also because Archer tossed and turned too much to share a bunk.  
  
Completing her meditations, T'Pol got up and discarded her robes for her uniform, pulling on her boots as the door chimed. "Come."  
  
Archer walked in, smiling at her. *How did you sleep?*  
  
*Fine, as always.*  
  
*As always. I wonder why I bother to ask,* he said, still smiling.  
  
*Because you care.* T'Pol came up to Archer and gave him a kiss.  
  
*Saw right through me.* He kissed her back. *Let's go, I'm hungry.*  
  
----------  
  
"Captain, we've received a message from Admiral Johansson." Hoshi passed a PADD over to Archer.  
  
"Johansson. Wonder what he has to say…." Archer read the message, a slight frown forming on his face. "We've been ordered to Hagatna." T'Pol's head went up at the planet's name as Archer continued. "We're to meet a supply ship with provisions and some new weaponry. Seems like Star Fleet doesn't want us caught with our pants down again." Archer paused. "It also seems Star Fleet would like us to attend few social engagements that the Vulcan community there will be holding for us."  
  
"Social engagements, huh?" Trip looked over at T'Pol. "I thought Vulcans didn't waste their time with stuff like that."  
  
"We do not hold purely social occasions, Commander. However, we are accommodating to those races that do. These engagements will likely be a combination of updating them on our work so far and informal receptions."  
  
"Updating them? Why would they be interested in us?" Trip started to get defensive.  
  
"Hagatna is a scientific community, Commander, mainly doing research on the dilithium ores on the planet. They would be interested in how 'your' engine is performing, and also in anything else we have encountered in our travels."  
  
"They still sound nosey to me."  
  
"Scientific curiosity only, I assure you, Commander."  
  
Trip humphed and went back to his work. Archer suppressed a smile. "Take us to Hagatna, Ensign; warp three."  
  
-----------  
  
"Sub-Commander, would you like to join us?" Hoshi called out to T'Pol as she made her way past the group sitting in the mess hall. "We're practicing our Vulcan."  
  
T'Pol paused, then came over and sat down next to Reed; looking at him and Trip. "I did not know you spoke Vulcan."  
  
"Well, we don't." Trip shot Hoshi a 'look'.  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes. "I told them it wouldn't hurt to know a few Vulcan phrases. It's polite. English may be the dominant language on Earth, but we're not on Earth anymore."  
  
"Ensign Sato is correct. It would be helpful and … polite to learn a few phrases in Vulcan. What have you learned so far?"  
  
Reed answered. "Good morning, good afternoon, and good evening."  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Moi loma, moi kima, moi tema."  
  
"Your accent is terrible."  
  
Hoshi giggled. Reed just glared at her. "I've been working with them, but …" Hoshi trailed off.  
  
"You don't have any Southern Vulcans that could explain my accent away, do ya?" Trip asked.  
  
"Let me hear it."  
  
Trip cleared his throat before glancing at Hoshi.  
  
"Nemaiyo, Wani ra choto reito ro yorosha. "  
  
"Thank you, I want more passport?"  
  
"Is that what I said?"  
  
"I believe the word you are looking for is reiya; water."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would make more sense." Trip grinned at Reed and Hoshi, who were fighting back a laugh, and T'Pol who had a ghost of a smile forming.  
  
"You seem like a happy bunch." Archer came and sat down beside T'Pol.  
  
"They're laughin' at my accent tryin' to speak Vulcan."  
  
"It is not the worst I have heard," T'Pol assured him, her glance sliding over to Archer.  
  
"I've improved a lot," he countered.  
  
"You speak Vulcan, Cap'n?" Archer supposed he could forgive the incredulous look on Trip's face.  
  
"Wani ra ek'aribenik Yakana ro futisha."  
  
"Captain," T'Pol chided. "I would not say you speak Vulcan fluently."  
  
"More than last month," he smiled at her.  
  
"Less than next, I believe, is the response to that."  
  
"Touché. Do you want to continue that chess game we have going?" Archer got up from the table.  
  
"Certainly. I am finished with dinner. Enjoy your Vulcan lesson." With a nod, T'Pol followed Archer out of the mess hall.  
  
"Is it me, or is she getting more mellow?" Reed gave the door a puzzled look. Hoshi and Trip just smiled secretly at each other.  
  
"Oh, we're just rubbing off on her," Hoshi said glibly.  
  
----------  
  
*Fluent Vulcan, Jonathan?* T'Pol looked at him as they walked down the corridor.  
  
*A Captain has to keep up appearances, you know,* laughter threading his thoughts.  
  
He followed T'Pol into her cabin. *I keep meaning to ask you what this is.* Archer stood before what looked like a chess board, but it had different layers to it.  
  
She looked over at him. *That is a three dimensional chess board.*  
  
*I bet Travis would like this game. Maybe you should teach him.*  
  
*I have already played five games with him. I am 'up' by one.*  
  
*That'll put me in my place, wanimo aisha.*  
  
*Perhaps we should speak in Vulcan to give you some needed practice, my love.* T'Pol brought out the standard chess set they were playing with.  
  
*We would be reduced to talking about the weather, and where the location of my Uncle's pen is. On my Aunt's desk, or in my cousin's bag?* Archer sighed and stared at the chess set. *You know you're going to win this one too.*  
  
*It is good practice for shielding your thoughts from me. I cannot keep the barriers up all the time.*  
  
*Is it too much for you?* Archer took her hand, rubbing the palm with his thumb.  
  
*No, aisha, it is not. You merely lack the mental discipline to keep you emotions in check. This will help you. Now, I believe it was your turn.*  
  
--------  
  
Chapter Two coming sooner than later, hopefully … 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"We're gonna transport down?" Trip paused at the edge of the pad, looking at Archer like he had two heads.  
  
"We will be utilizing the Vulcan transporter, Commander. It is more advanced than ours." As T'Pol answered Trip, Archer wondered if anyone else noticed her use of 'ours'. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Come on, Trip. Someday it'll be like crossing the street. Everybody'll do it." Archer turned to the transporter technician as Trip stood next to him. "Inform the Vulcans we're ready to go." A few moments later the still novel tingle spread through them, receding as they materialized on the Vulcan transporter pad.  
  
A thin Vulcan stepped up to the group, saluting them in the Vulcan manner. "Captain Archer, welcome to Hagatna. I am Sebell, Director of the station. This is T'Gen, my Deputy Director."  
  
Archer returned the salute, the gesture coming with ease after practicing with T'Pol. "Director Sebell, thank you for having us. This is my second in command, T'Pol, and my Chief Engineer, Commander Tucker."  
  
Turning to Trip, Sebell almost smiled. "Commander Tucker. We have heard much about you and your engine. We are looking forward to seeing how it performed in space opposed to projected results from the laboratory."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Trip was unused to a polite Vulcan. "I'd be happy to talk to ya about m'engine."  
  
"And T'Pol. We are interesting in hearing about your travels as well." T'Pol nodded at the Director. "Captain," he continued, "we have only informal meetings scheduled during your visit, mainly to exchange information about your travels and our dilithium technology. We are holding a reception the night before you leave; your entire crew is welcome to come to it, of course. If you would come this way, Captain, T'Pol, I'll introduce you to the other senior members of the station."  
  
As the Director, Captain, and T'Pol moved off, T'Gen came up to Trip. "Commander, the Director has asked me to take you to the dilithium testing laboratory."  
  
"Lead on," Trip answered.  
  
The two of them walked in silence down the corridors. Trip almost tried to start a conversation or two, but figured if she didn't mind the quiet, neither did he. A few minutes walk brought them to a set of double doors. T'Gen entered a code, and the doors slid open.  
  
"Sorel is in charge of the dilithium research here at Hagatna. He is ... most eager to speak to you about your warp engine." Trip looked at T'Gen as she paused. "Here he comes now." Trip looked over to see a Vulcan with wild hair and a rumpled lab coat walking their way.  
  
"Sorel." T'Gen called out to the scientist, who kept walking.  
  
"Sorel."  
  
T'Gen finally stepped in front of Sorel, who barely stopped from running into her.  
  
"What is it?" Trip thought he heard a note of impatience in Sorel's voice.  
  
"The Chief Engineer from the Enterprise is here. You wanted to talk to him about his warp engine."  
  
"Ah yes!" Sorel looked over at Trip. "Come with me. We have a lot to talk about." With that he strode off.  
  
"Commander." T'Gen nodded at the bemused Terran and walked back through the doors.  
  
Sighing, Trip ran to catch up with Sorel.  
  
  
  
"Captain, let me introduce you to a few of my colleagues. This is T'Pas, Svevick, and Storn." The director motioned Archer and T'Pol to a set of armchairs as the other Vulcan nodded in greeting.  
  
The next fifteen minutes was spent in conversation, but Archer gradually started to feel like he was under a microscope.  
  
Reaching out to T'Pol, he asked *Is it me, or are we being interrogated?*  
  
*Very perceptive, Jonathan. We are indeed being interrogated.*  
  
*Two can play at that game.* Deflecting the next question with a quip, Archer began to ask about the history of Hagatna and the dilithium mining. The remainder of the hour was filled with verbal sparring, neither side willing to share information.  
  
Archer finally sighed to T'Pol. *This is giving me a headache. I'm ending it now.*  
  
At a break in the discussion, he inserted "When is the supply ship supposed to get here?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Sebell answered.  
  
"Well, we have a lot of things to do to get ready for them, we should be going." Archer and T'Pol stood up. "I'm sure you understand."  
  
The rest of the Vulcans also stood. "Of course, Captain Archer. Storn will show you the way back to the transporter room."  
  
On the way back, Archer got ahold of Trip over the communicator. "We're going back to the ship now."  
  
"D'you mind if I stay a little longer, Cap'n? This stuff is facinatin'!"  
  
"That's fine, Trip, just be back by 1700 hours."  
  
"Will do, Cap'n. Trip out."  
  
Stepping up onto the transporter pad, Archer turned to Storn. "Thank you for your assistance."  
  
"You are welcome, Captain. Until tomorrow."  
  
Within seconds Archer found himself back on the Enterprise. "Come with me," he tossed over his shoulder, walking out the transporter room. T'Pol followed Archer as he strode through the ship, finally reaching his ready room.  
  
Archer stood at the window, looking down at the planet spinning below him. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked after a few moments, turning to look at T'Pol.  
  
"They were interested in our experiences."  
  
"They were grilling us; wanting to know everywhere we had been, everyone we had seen, everything we had said! I felt like I was sixteen and out after curfew."  
  
"You are not far from the truth, Captain. The Vulcan High Command does think of Terrans as children, let loose in a dangerous universe."  
  
"We're not children, dammit!" Archer turned to stare out the window again.  
  
"In a way you are, Captain. Zephram Cochran's discovery of the warp engine was a stroke of luck; he was years ahead of his time. Warp capability should have come to you later, when you were socially better able to handle the responsibilities of interstellar travel. That is why we held you back for so long. You are standing on the shoulders of giants, Jonathan."  
  
T'Pol's use of his first name made Archer realize he was losing control of his temper. *Do you feel that way?*  
  
*I am conflicted, Jonathan. I know what lies out amongst the stars, what troubles await a trusting crew. But I also realize we could never have kept you out of space once you had the capability. The High Command actually thought it would be another 35 years before a ship of this caliper was built.*  
  
*I sometimes feel there's no one I can trust out here besides my own crew. I don't want it to be Us against Everyone Else.*  
  
*You will find allies, Jonathan. You already have one in the Vulcans. It takes time to get to know a new species, with their divergent cultures and beliefs.*  
  
Archer sighed. *You're right. We just hate being told what to do and how to do it.*  
  
*I know. And I suspect that the High Council has begun to realize that also.*  
  
  
  
Deep in warp drive schematics with Sorel, Trip's communicator had to chirp three times before he heard it. "Trip here."  
  
"Commander, it is now 1715 hours. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you went AWOL." Archer's voice was stern with an undercurrent of amusement.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Cap'n, I'll be right over." Trip put the communicator away, turning to Sorel. "Y'mind if we finish this tomorrow?"  
  
"Not at all. I would like to come over to the Enterprise and see the engine at work." Sorel walked with Trip back to the transporter room.  
  
"Be my pleasure. Our transporter room, 0900?"  
  
"That would be fine. Until tomorrow, Commander."  
  
Trip came into the Captain's wardroom grinning from ear to ear. "Cap'n, that place is amazin'. I already have a few modifications I want to try." Sitting down he tackled his food.  
  
"Great Trip, just don't let too many of our secrets out."  
  
Looking up at Archer with a mouth full of spaghetti, Trip quickly swallowed. "Sorel is the one who lead the team at Jupiter Station that dealt with the dilithium crystals. I don't think there isn't anythin' he don't know 'bout our engine."  
  
"That's fine, I just don't want this ship to be an open book to the Vulcans."  
  
Trip continued to stare at Archer, then glanced over at T'Pol. "Ok, Cap'n, if that's the way you want it."  
  
"Captain Archer is correct in not wanting the Vulcans here to know everything we have been doing. 'Our business is our own', as Ensign Mayweather likes to say."  
  
"I'm done." Archer threw down his napkin. "Got any plans for tonight, Trip?"  
  
"Just looking over the engine schematics, see how those modifications would work out."  
  
"How about you, T'Pol?"  
  
Archer suppressed a thrill as T'Pol looked over at him and he felt her in his mind. "Nothing definite, Captain. Although we have not finished our chess game."  
  
"Well, if you want to, come on over later. I could probably stand the practice." Archer nodded to the two of them as he left the wardroom.  
  
  
  
Slouched on the couch, Archer was staring at the ceiling when the door chimed. "Come!" he called out.  
  
T'Pol entered carrying the chessboard. She had changed into a loose tunic and pants. Archer was in shorts and a t-shirt. *I don't know how well I'll play tonight,* Archer said, looking over at her.  
  
*I assumed it was only subterfuge to get me over here.* T'Pol put the board down on Archer's desk and sat next to him.  
  
*Do you mind it?*  
  
*It is necessary at this time.*  
  
*Hopefully not for too long.* Archer sighed, rolling his shoulders. *I don't know why I get so tense around Vulcans.*  
  
*You see us as holding you back.* T'Pol had him lie on the floor, and straddled his waist. She began to knead the muscles in his back, eliciting a long series of groans from the man under her.  
  
*You'd think I'd be over that.*  
  
*In time, aisha.* As Archer's muscles began to relax, T'Pol's hands gentled against his skin.  
  
Suddenly he flipped over and sat up, catching her in his arms. *I didn't ask you here to talk,* kissing her ear.  
  
*Good,* T'Pol answered back, pushing him down and running her hands up under his shirt. *I did not come to talk.*  
  
1 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for bearing with me on this story, guys. I've gotten wrapped up in the round robins on The Linguistics Database. Bad RR, bad! Hopefully I can break free and continue this in a timelier manner.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
T'Pol worked in the dilithium lab down on Hagatna the next day. A shadow of a smile played over her mouth as she remembered last night with Jon.  
  
"How's the dilithium chamber upgrade coming?" If T'Pol were human she would have jumped. Instead, she turned toward Archer with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, Captain. Commander Tucker seems to work well with Sorel. Apparently, they are two of a kind."  
  
"Totally engrossed in their work. Sorel is on the Enterprise now. We probably won't see them for days." Casually looking around to be sure they were alone, Archer slowly ran a finger down T'Pol's spine.  
  
*Jonathan …*  
  
*I'm sorry. Back for lunch?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
Coming around a corner, T'Gen's eyes narrowed at the two Enterprise officers.  
  
  
  
"Captain Archer!"  
  
"Captain Limbaugh."  
  
"It's good to meet you."  
  
The two men shook hands. Archer led Limbaugh down the corridors of the Enterprise, talking of inconsequential things. Finally reaching his ready room, Archer motioned Limbaugh into a chair. "Care for anything to drink?"  
  
"I certainly wouldn't say no to a whisky or two."  
  
Archer passed the glass over and sat down with one himself. "So how's business?"  
  
"Not too bad, no too bad. Being a government contractor has its perks. One of them is not, however, dealing with Vulcans. I don't know how you do it, Archer, having one on your ship 24/7. Especially as your first officer."  
  
"It's not so bad. T'Pol has proven her worth."  
  
Limbaugh held out his glass for anther shot. "They're so damn logical! Cold as ice. Not a please or thank you amongst them. Top lofty, arrogant sons-of-bitches … Don't know what's worse, you having to deal with only one all of the time, or me having to deal with alot some of the time." He quickly downed the whisky, not noticing how hard Archer's face had gotten.  
  
As the supply ship's captain leaned forward, Archer splashed some more in his glass. Limbaugh lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "So tell me, how do you deal with her?"  
  
"Sub Commander T'Pol and I get along very well. We're both officers, and conduct ourselves accordingly."  
  
"Still …" Limbaugh leaned back with a snort. "I wouldn't want to have one o' them looking over my shoulder all th' time. Even in a 'uniform' like that!"  
  
Archer had had enough. "I'm sorry I can't chat any longer, I have to go check on they upgrades to my engines." He stood up, staring down at Limbaugh with cold eyes. "I'm sure you understand."  
  
"Sure, sure, Johnny. No problem." The three double whiskies Limbaugh had were catching up to him. "Have your people get in touch with my people, and we'll bring the supplies over." He clapped Archer on the back.  
  
Walking out of the ready room, Archer grabbed the first Ensign he saw. "Please take Captain Limbaugh back to the Mariposa, Andrews."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
As Archer watched Limbaugh walk away, he tried to keep a look of disgust from his face. *Unfortunately, he isn't the only one who feels like that. On either side of the equation.* He turned and went back into his ready room. Before the door closed, T'Pol stepped through.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Captain?"  
  
"No. Yes. The Captain of the Mariposa was just here. I don't think I've seen a more narrow-minded bigot in my life. Be careful while you're around him. And his crew."  
  
"If you wish, Captain."  
  
"Let's eat, I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
Archer walked into the mess hall to see a good number of the Mariposa's crew eating with the Enterprise's. A hush went over the room as the visiting crew saw the only Vulcan to work on a Terran ship enter and their hosts realized what they were staring at. Archer and T'Pol calmly walked to the wardroom.  
  
*You'd think they'd be used to Vulcans by now.*  
  
*I am an anomaly, Jonathan. They probably wonder why I stay.*  
  
*Why do you stay?*  
  
T'Pol looked up from her salad. *I have been assigned to the Enterprise by my superiors.*  
  
*Other Vulcans have requested a transfer off of Terran ships. You could have too.*  
  
*I have found the human race to be a fascinating study. You are everything that Vulcans have tried to overcome; emotional, tempestuous, reckless …*  
  
*I get the idea. You make it seem like we're lab animals.*  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow. *Not at all.*  
  
*I'm just touchy.* Archer sighed. *What with the Vulcans on Hagatna and their views on Terrans, and the Terrans on the Mariposa and their views on Vulcans, I feel like I'm walking the edge of a volcano.* With a wry grin, he went back to his lunch.  
  
  
  
T'Pol pressed the chime on Director Sebell's door. It slid open with a small menacing hiss.  
  
"Sub-Commander, sit down."  
  
Sitting on the edge of a chair, T'Pol waited for the older Vulcan to speak.  
  
"Have you entered into an intimate relationship with Captain Archer?"  
  
T'Pol looked at the Director a moment. "I believe that is no matter for you to be concerned about."  
  
"As the Vulcan official in charge of this sector, it is my business to be concerned about what goes on in the lives of those assigned here."  
  
"As you say, however I am assigned to the Enterprise, and answer to the High Command, not you."  
  
"The High Command will not look upon this anymore favorably than I do. To have mated with a human, without being bonded …"  
  
"We are bonded."  
  
"What?!" Sebell was astonished enough to let his control slip.  
  
"I had broken my engagement, and the Pon Farr fever was upon me. I could either mate with someone to relieve the fever, or die. I chose Captain Archer. I was unprepared for the intensity of the link, or the desire to keep it after the fever has passed. I regret nothing."  
  
"This joining is unacceptable! It is not logical to join with a human, they are savages; wild, unpredictable, reckless …"  
  
"This conversation is over. You have made your position, inconsequential as it is, clear." T'Pol got up and walked toward the door.  
  
"The High Command will be learning of this!"  
  
T'Pol didn't falter on the way out the Director's office.  
  
  
  
Jon found T'Pol in her cabin, meditating in front of a candle. He sat down in front of her and attempted to utilize some of the calming techniques she had shown him, waiting for her to regain control over her tumultuous emotions.  
  
*Jonathan.*  
  
*Are you alright?*  
  
*The Director knows of our relationship together.*  
  
He sighed. *It was bound to come out sometime.*  
  
*I would have preferred it to not be this way.*  
  
*What will happen?*  
  
*He has said he will tell High Command. They may recall me to Vulcan.*  
  
*Has anything like this ever happened before?*  
  
*Not that I am aware of.*  
  
*Not ever?*  
  
*Not that I am aware of. It is not something that would be spoken of.*  
  
*You're risking being ostracized from your people over this?*  
  
*Perhaps.*  
  
Jonathan felt the weight of all the decisions T'Pol had made after joining the crew of the Enterprise. Every choice took her farther and farther away from her previous life. Even if he was with her for the rest of his days he couldn't begin to understand why she stayed with them … with him.  
  
*They were my decisions to make, aisha. As I told the Director, I regret nothing.* 


	4. Chapter Four

Into the Unknown, Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Since it was not logical to delay, as soon as T'Pol had finished her meditations she contacted the High Command. The stern face of T'Hin formed on her screen.  
  
"T'Pol." The Minister raised her hand in the Vulcan salute. "How goes your stay at Hagatna?"  
  
"T'Hin." T'Pol retuned the greeting. "It goes well. We replaced our dilithium crystals with ones from Hagatna, as their quality is higher. Our Chief Engineer has been able to make three upgrades to the warp engine for an estimated 5.14 percent increase in efficiency."  
  
The Minister raised an eyebrow. "It sounds as if you are comfortable with your assignment on the Enterprise."  
  
"Yes. The working conditions are becoming … tolerable."  
  
"Would it have anything to do with the report I got from Director Sebell?"  
  
"In part. Familiarity with a subject increases understanding. I may never fully understand Terrans, but working with them has given me insight on who they are."  
  
"And your relationship with Captain Archer?"  
  
T'Pol paused. "The breaking of my betrothal caused my Pon Farr to quicken. It was either mate, or die."  
  
"You could have found a Vulcan ship, and a temporary bondmate. You did not have to turn to the Terran Captain."  
  
"There was no Vulcan ship within range, and I … did not want to risk finding one and have my association with the Terrans negatively influence a potential mate's decision."  
  
"That would be illogical."  
  
"Koss did not think so."  
  
T'Hin looked at T'Pol for a moment. "Sebell said you had bonded with the Terran Captain."  
  
T'Pol felt herself becoming irritated at the Minister's refusal to call Jon by his name. "I did. The fever demanded it, and after it had passed, I discovered that I did not want to break the bond. I have found something with Captain Archer that I never had with Koss. I am at peace with myself for once in my life."  
  
"That is an emotion …"  
  
"Yes, it is. And I have control over it, Minister T'Hin. No matter what the High Priests or the Terrans like to think, we are not impassive automatons. We have emotions, we just keep them under control."  
  
"You always were a nonconformist, Sub Commander. Your asking to be assigned to Earth at such an early age, your choice to stay aboard the Enterprise, and now this bonding with a Terran. I would not want to see you end up like Tavin and his followers, seeking out the thrill of emotions."  
  
T'Pol recalled the chaotic surge of emotions Tolaris had caused in her, and her stay in sickbay. "Never that far, Minister. I have no wish to give myself over to the instability of my emotions running free."  
  
"Still, I am uneasy with the relationship you have entered into with the Terran Captain. There are too many difficulties inherent in an association such as this …"  
  
"Do not tell me to give him up, T'Hin; I will refuse."  
  
The Minister looked astonished. "You would risk your commission, your family status, everything that you are, for this Terran?"  
  
"I would. He is as much a part of me, perhaps more, than those things."  
  
"He has maybe 50 years left to his life, while you have three times that. What will you do when he is gone?"  
  
"I will go on living. Alone, or with someone else, time will tell. But I would at least have had that time with him."  
  
"And progeny? Terran and Vulcan physiologies are not compatible on their own, and our science is not advanced enough to combine you artificially."  
  
"We know that we will never have biological children. And as for science, perhaps the time may come where it is feasible. But I am not holding my breath."  
  
T'Hin frowned at the Terran phrase. "I will need to speak with the rest of the High Council about this."  
  
"Do. But understand that no matter what you decide, I will not leave Jonathan. I will resign my position, leave my family, leave Vulcan to be with him."  
  
"You … feel … this strongly for the Terran Captain?"  
  
"Yes. To go back to what I was without him; it is unthinkable."  
  
"Very well. We will contact you with our decision. T'Hin out."  
  
The Vulcan matriarch's face faded away. T'Pol reached out a faintly tremulous hand and ended the transmission.  
  
----------  
  
T'Hin turned to the other members of the High Council seated on the other side of her desk.  
  
"This is outrageous! To think that she would give up everything for this … Terran!" Fenek stood up and went to look out a window, trying to get his emotions under control. "It is inconceivable!"  
  
Salex looked over at the indignant Vulcan. "And you have never felt that way about anyone?"  
  
Turning around, Fenek glared at him. "Of course not!"  
  
"Of course not," Salex echoed, thinking of Fenek's very Vulcan wife.  
  
"And I suppose you approve."  
  
Thinking of his own wife and the bond they shared, Salex answered, "I understand how she could form such an intense connection with someone. I am … surprised it happened with a Terran, but Jonathan Archer is a man of great convictions and has a strong personality. He is no resh'et to blow whichever way the wind does."  
  
Stymied, Fenek turned on another of the High Council. "I always knew it was a mistake to put T'Pol on that ship, much less send her to Earth. She hadn't finished her ko lin ahr, she was inordinately curious about Earth and those volatile Terrans …"  
  
"Fenek." T'Roe cut into his tirade. "Sub Commander T'Pol passed all the exams and psychological tests required to be eligible for a post on Earth. Passed with high marks. She is eminently qualified for the position she is in."  
  
"What? To fall 'in love' with her Terran Captain?!"  
  
"Fenek!"  
  
"Really now, Fenek …"  
  
The remaining Vulcan held up his hand for silence. "We all knew this would happen one day. Associating with other cultures and species leads to acceptance, acceptance leads to understanding, understanding leads to friendship. And sometimes friendship leads to more … intimate bonds. As T'Roe has said, Sub Commander T'Pol is an excellent officer, well qualified for the position she holds. I see no reason to put a halt to this relationship, as long as the Sub Commander and the Captain conduct themselves accordingly. It might even improve Vulcan-Terran liaisons."  
  
"And if it doesn't, Timor? If the relationship sours?" Fenek spoke with a frown.  
  
"The Sub Commander is a Vulcan officer. And the Captain is, as the Terrans say, 'an officer and a gentleman'. You well know, Fenek, that we cannot hide ourselves away on the off chance that something might go wrong when we deal with other species. 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations'. We will watch Sub Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer's relationship. She is too good of an officer to lose by forbidding it. Which apparently would not have any effect whatsoever, except to drive her away." Timor rose, indicating the end of the meeting.  
  
"I still do not like it."  
  
"I know, Fenek, I know."  
  
----------  
  
Jon walked into his ready room to see T'Pol sitting in front of the blank screen.  
  
*How did it go?* He came up to stand beside her, his hand on her shoulder.  
  
T'Pol leaned her head against Archer, drawing comfort from his physical and mental touch. *I do not know.* 


	5. Chapter Five

Into the Unknown, chapter five  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
T'Pol looked up at Jon. "I told the High Council that I would resign if they forbade our relationship."  
  
Slowly sinking down, Jon came face to face with her. "Your commission …?"  
  
"Yes. I also told them I would leave Vulcan if I had to, to be with you."  
  
"You don't do anything in halves, do you?" Jon looked at T'Pol, wondering how she could be so calm after practically sending herself into exile. Over him.  
  
*Jon?* Did he hear uncertainty in her voice?  
  
*Aisha.* He extended two fingers, palm up. T'Pol reached out, and placed her fingers on his. Jon opened himself to her, letting her see the dark corners his mind where his fears and doubts resided. He felt T'Pol fill his own mind; the intensity of her emotions for him quite literally floored him.  
  
Jon plunged headlong into T'Pol's mind as she let him in, wrapping themselves around each other. He saw the doubts she had too, but also the strength of her love. Being worthy of her would take the rest of his life.  
  
*Do not be so hard on yourself, Jon. I could not ask for a better companion.*  
  
Jon opened his eyes to see their fingers, still touching. Looking up, he met T'Pol's gaze. Before she could move, he captured her hand and kissed the palm. T'Pol raised an eyebrow, and he gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
*I want you with me tonight, aisha.*  
  
*Very well, Jon. We can finish the chess game.*  
  
*Spoilsport.* Jon sighed. *I guess it's my turn to contact Starfleet.*  
  
*I'll set up the chessboard in your cabin.* T'Pol stood and walked out of the ready room, Archer watching as she left. "Ensign Luer."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Get me a channel to Starfleet, Admiral Forrest."  
  
---------  
  
"Jon! How is everything on Enterprise? The Vulcan dilithium working ok? And were the supplies enough?"  
  
Archer looked at the smiling Admiral, knowing that the Vulcan way of getting right to the point wasn't going to fly here. *At least he's in a good mood …*  
  
"The dilithium is working out great. Commander Tucker is having a blast on the planet, talking to the Vulcan in charge of research there." Archer filled Forrest in on what had been going on since they got to Hagatna.  
  
"Something else is on your mind, Jon. Spill it." Forrest leaned back in his chair.  
  
"We talked a bit about interdepartmental relationships before Enterprise left Earth, how on deep space missions previous fraternization rules wouldn't work."  
  
"Yes, I remember the conversation. And?"  
  
"We never touched on interspecies dating …"  
  
"Someone fall in love with your Doctor?" Amusement threaded Forrest's voice.  
  
"Not Phlox."  
  
"Don't tell me Commander Tucker and Sub Commander T'Pol have buried the hatchet."  
  
"It's T'Pol and myself."  
  
Forrest looked at Archer in disbelief, leaning forward with a thump of his chair. "You? You, who couldn't stand the thought of a Vulcan on your ship, who have hated them for years for keeping your father from space, are now involved with one? Forgive me if I seem a little shocked, Jon."  
  
"I know, Admiral. And I still don't totally trust the Vulcan High Council. But I've come to see Sub Commander T'Pol as a person, not some High Command flunky spouting party rhetoric." Archer paused, taking a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to get defensive.  
  
"How did this happen, Jon?"  
  
Archer looked at the Admiral, debating on how much to tell him. "The Sub Commander needed some help with a problem, and it grew from there."  
  
"Help?! Commander Tucker couldn't have done it? Forget that, they squabble like children. Frankly, Jon, I don't know how Starfleet Command is going to take this. There's the fact that you're involved with your first officer, and that she's a Vulcan. How is your crew going to take it? If the tabloids get a hold of this … The Isolationist movement may be small, but it's a vocal one." Forrest shook his head.  
  
Looking at the frown on Forrest's face, Archer remembered the confident way T'Pol had said she would give up everything to be with him. Could he do the same? Leave Starfleet, leave Enterprise? He knew there would be a hundred job offers once this tour was over, but with a Vulcan mate? Archer found himself not caring. He'd fulfilled his father's dream; he'd launched the Enterprise, been into space, and seen what it held. He could turn his back on it now, if it meant being with T'Pol.  
  
"Admiral." It was Archer's turn to lean forward. "I'm not going to live the life of a monk out here for the next four years. You and I both know that doesn't work. I'd be getting involved with someone. My people have already accepted Sub Commander T'Pol as part of the crew, she's near enough to me in rank, and technically she's not even under Starfleet's jurisdiction. As we move out into space we're going to meet other species. And as we deal with them on a regular basis, friendships are going to form. You can't stop two people from falling in love. Even if one of them technically isn't a person. Better to have the first interspecies relationship with one we're familiar with."  
  
Forrest nodded. "I can see your point Jon. But theory is one thing, practice is another. When you come right down to it …"  
  
"We're not on Earth, Admiral. It'd be one thing if we were there, out in the public eye. But we're light years away. Out of sight, out of mind."  
  
"You know very well that people will make up stories if they can't get anything else."  
  
"I'm not breaking off this relationship, Admiral."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Before you 'order' me to stop seeing her, I'm telling you that I won't. This is no 'Hey, let's go to dinner and a movie to pass the lightyear' fling. It goes much deeper than that. There is *no way I am giving her up."  
  
"Jon." Forrest put a world of meaning into his voice. "Do you know what you're saying? If Starfleet decides that that it's not a good idea for you to be involved with your Science officer, you'll be disobeying orders. You'd be court-martialed."  
  
"I'd resign as soon as those orders came through."  
  
"You'd give up Enterprise for this Vulcan?" Forrest looked at Jon like he had gone insane.  
  
"I may have given the greater part of my life to this ship, Admiral, but I'd have no problem walking away."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
Archer said nothing, just returned Forrest's gaze.  
  
"I have to report this, Jon. I can't make a decision of this magnitude on my own. Just keep going as you are, and I'll get back to you. And watch yourself with the Sub Commander. We don't need another reason for the Vulcans to come down on us. Forrest out."  
  
The screen faded to black. Archer sat in his ready room, wondering if he had dodged a bullet. His comm. suddenly beeped.  
  
"Sir, Captain Limbaugh is waiting to speak to you."  
  
"Thanks Luer, put him through."  
  
"Johnny! Good to see ya. Wanted to remind you about the Vulcan reception tomorrow night."  
  
"Thanks, we'll be there."  
  
"These things can get rather stuffy, but I think between your crew and mine we can shake things up a bit. Hope you're ready to have a good time. It's casual, Johnny, so no uniforms! See ya tomorrow, Limbaugh out."  
  
Archer rubbed the bridge of his nose. *Just what I need. A party with two species that would like nothing better to see their worst suspicions about the other confirmed. And T'Pol and I caught in the middle.*  
  
Striding back to his cabin, Archer tried to rid himself of the tension of the past hour. He stopped short in the doorway, looking at T'Pol curled up on the couch working on a PADD, Porthos' head in her lap.  
  
"Et tu, Porthos?"  
  
T'Pol glanced down at the Beagle, who looked from her to Archer without moving his head. *We have come to an understanding,* she informed him getting up.  
  
*And what would that be?* Archer enjoyed the feel of T'Pol's hands as she stripped him down to his boxers.  
  
*I will … pet him if he takes regular baths.*  
  
*A bath? He hates baths.* Turning her around, Archer peeled off T'Pol's uniform.  
  
*If he wants me to pet him, he will take them.*  
  
*You seem so sure he'll cooperate.* Pulling her into his arms, Archer placed his cheek against her temple.  
  
*It is a simple conditioning response. You are tense.*  
  
*I spoke with Admiral Forrest.* T'Pol led him to the bunk; laying down together they slipped into each other's minds. Archer relaxed as he felt the familiar presence of her in his consciousness. *He wasn't sure how Starfleet would respond. I told him if the orders to break this off ever came in, my resignation would go out the next second. We may be out of a job in a few days.*  
  
*We will deal with it if it happens, aisha.* 


	6. Conclusion

Done!! Much thanks to all of you who have patiently waited for this, I know I said it would be up by this weekend, but I'm only 35 min. into Monday … :) This is the end of 'Into The Unknown', but thanks to Abs I have a very good idea for the next installment of what may become an ongoing series. Let's hope I won't be as slow with it as this one!  
  
Jo  
  
  
  
Conclusion  
  
Jon absentmindedly got dressed, his mind on the upcoming reception instead of making sure his socks matched. Tonight was either going to be very boring or very … *Well, let's not go there.*  
  
Finally giving up on whether he looked decent or not, Jon reached out for T'Pol. *Ready?*  
  
*I will be by the time you arrive.* Shrugging on his coat, he made his way to her cabin. Before Jon had a chance announce himself, the door opened, and he just stared.  
  
*Beautiful…* T'Pol wore a burgundy dress made from raw silk, similar to the one Ambassador V'Lar had worn, but without the outer robes. The fitted bodice clung to her curves, the skirt flaring slightly over her hips to fall to the floor. Her hair was brushed back from her face, making her look younger and more vulnerable. A ghost of a smile crossed her face.  
  
*We will be late, Jonathan.*  
  
Mentally shaking himself, the Captain escorted his First Officer to the transporter room.  
  
Entering, they saw Trip and Hoshi waiting for them, their heads bent together. Trip smiled, reaching out to touch Hoshi's cheek; she leaned into his palm, her face a mirror his.  
  
Archer was loath to interrupt, but as they were expected on the planet …  
  
"Commander."  
  
"Cap'n!" Trip looked up, now grinning; his hand dropped to Hoshi's, their fingers intertwining.  
  
"If you're ready?" Archer couldn't hide the smile tugging at his mouth.  
  
"Jest waitin' on you two. You look nice, Sub Commander."  
  
"Thank you, Commander." Trip and Hoshi shared secret grins as Archer helped T'Pol onto the transporter pad. Hoshi grin faded as the time came to actually beam down. She threw a slightly panicked look at Trip.  
  
"It's ok, darlin'. We're usin' the Vulcan's transporter, it's abit more advanced than ours."  
  
Archer watched as Trip took Hoshi's trusting hand in his, drawing her up to next to him. *I still can't get over those two together.* He nodded at Halpern to let the Vulcans know they were ready.  
  
He heard T'Pol right before the tingle of the transporter. *They are well matched. They share similar values, and their sense of humor is the same.*  
  
As they finished materializing, Archer shot a puzzled glance at T'Pol. *How do you know so much about them?*  
  
*Since my Pon Farr Ensign Sato and I have become … closer. I wanted to make sure she had suffered no ill effects, and our friendship has grown from there.*  
  
Archer nodded as they came to the double doors of the reception hall; with a hiss they slid open and the small group was hit with a wall of sound which dropped considerably as soon as they were announced.  
  
The sonorous voice of the Vulcan major domo echoed through the room. "Jonathan Archer, Captain of the Enterprise, Sub Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, Ensign Sato."  
  
Unfazed, T'Pol swept into the room, Archer a half step behind. He could hear Trip cover a laugh with a low cough. It seemed to Archer that every eye was upon them, and he had an urge to break out in a little soft shoe number. Two seconds later the voices started again, but he still felt like he was being watched.  
  
"Johnny! You finally made it!" Limbaugh came forward, pumping Archer's hand. "This must be Charlie, and the lovely Hoshi." The Mariposa's captain shook 'Charlie's' hand a moment, but the answering "Call me Trip" was lost as he lifted Hoshi's hand and pressed a lingering kiss to its back. Trip glowered as Hoshi deftly reclaimed her appendage.  
  
"I don't believe you've met Sub Commander T'Pol yet, Limbaugh." The other Captain straightened and his jaw tightened as Archer brought forward his science officer.  
  
"Not formally. Sub Commander." Limbaugh nodded curtly, his words clipped.  
  
"Captain." T'Pol's voice was just as cool. "If you'll excuse us." Archer nodded at Limbaugh, murmuring 'Until later, Captain.'  
  
Trip watched them walk off and noticed the scowl beginning to form on Limbaugh's face. Thinking fast he caught the larger man's attention. "I've been meanin' t' talk with your Chief Engineer, can you point him out t' me?"  
  
"What? Oh sure, sure. He's over this way." Hoshi gave Trip's hand a reassuring squeeze as they followed the volatile captain.  
  
Archer stuck close to T'Pol as they circled the room, not wanting to talk to the xenophobic captain of the Mariposa or his crew. *Although the Vulcans might not be any better.*  
  
*I am afraid you are correct, Jonathan.* T'Pol had noticed the way some of the other Vulcans were acting toward them, nothing Humans would notice but glaring to another Vulcan.  
  
Sebell came up to the two of them, his face and form rigid. "Captain Archer, Sub Commander T'Pol. Sorel has told me the upgrades to your vessel are completed, and all your supplies have been transferred. I trust you will not be staying long."  
  
"No, we plan on leaving right after the reception." They hadn't actually, but looking at the disapproval radiating from the Director, Archer made a command decision. He'd not stay a minute longer than he had to.  
  
"The Mariposa will be leaving at the same time?" Emerging from behind Sebell, T'Gen said it as a statement, not a question.  
  
"I don't know what Limbaugh has planned, you'll have to ask him."  
  
An almost imperceptible shudder ran through T'Gen. "That will not be necessary." A raucous laugh carried across the room the small group. "As long as they are gone quickly."  
  
Archer grinned to himself. "Don't like Humans much, Deputy Director?" His puzzled expression looked real. "But that would be an emotion, and Vulcans don't have emotions."  
  
*Jonathan …*  
  
*I'm sorry T'Pol, but they're beginning to piss me off again.*  
  
"You, of all people Captain, should know whether or not Vulcans have emotions." Sebell glanced at T'Pol. "Sub Commander." He walked off, trailed by his shadow.  
  
Archer sighed. *Will they all be like that?*  
  
*I hope not, Jonathan.*  
  
  
  
Propped against a wall, deceptively relaxed, Malcolm was nursing his drink and scanning the crowd. Archer had asked him to keep an eye open tonight. Ever alert, he kept tabs on his Captain as he watched the boisterous Mariposa crew.  
  
  
  
Forty-five minutes later Hoshi was looking around the room listening in on various Vulcan conversations as Trip talked shop with Sam Konowalchuck, the Mariposa's Chief Engineer. She was just about to go and speak to one of the Hagatna scientists when she noticed something interesting.  
  
"Trip," she got his attention when the two men paused. "Did you notice that practically the only humans talking to the Vulcans are the Enterprise crew?"  
  
"Huh," he answered, then turned as Sam spoke up.  
  
"What did you expect? There's no lost love between us and the Vulcans, they held us back, kept us out of space."  
  
Jeff Cote, another Mariposa crewman, had overheard their conversation and joined the small group. "Pointy eared bastards think we're some kind of backward race that can't be trusted." He tossed back the rest of his beer, glaring at the other side of the room.  
  
"The Vulcans helped us get a warp five engine. If it hadn't been of them, we'd still be at warp three, maybe four." Trip didn't like the way the crowd gathering around them was acting. "You can't expect them to just hand over technology we're not ready for."  
  
"You the Vulcan's pet human now, Tucker?"  
  
"Naw," Konowalchuck laughed. "Looks like his captain is on that leash."  
  
Following his gaze, Trip groaned internally as he saw Archer smile at T'Pol, a familiar look in the captain's eye. He knew that look; it was the same one Malcolm was forever ribbing him about. "Hoshi," he said in an undertone, "go tell the Cap'n t' be careful or the cat's gonna be out of the bag about them two."  
  
Hoshi nodded, whispering back: "I don't think it will matter much though, T'Pol contacted the High Council yesterday, then not ten minutes later the Captain called Admiral Forrest." She casually moved off toward the couple.  
  
Before Trip could process that interesting bit of information, a clap on the back sent him staggering. He turned to see Limbaugh; the captain nodding at Trip's glass. "Dammed Vulcans only put out water and some sort of tea. If you want something a little … stronger," he let one eye close, "just let my boys know. They'll take good care of you an' your captain."  
  
Cote nudged another Mariposa crewman. "His captain's already bein' taken care of." The crowd laughed.  
  
Limbaugh turned to find Archer and saw him standing close to T'Pol, his head bent over her; Hoshi having been waylaid by another crewman before she could reach them.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Incredulity laced Limbaugh's voice as it rang out across the room. "The high and mighty Jonathan Archer is fucking his Vulcan science officer!"  
  
At Limbaugh's crude remark a silence fell over the room, followed soon after by all hell breaking loose.  
  
----------  
  
In sickbay, Hoshi bandaged Trip's hand as Phlox concerned himself with Malcolm. "I don't know whether to kiss you or hit you myself." A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"You heard that narrow minded bigot. I wasn't gonna let him get away with it. At least I didn't swing first."  
  
"That's the only thing that's saving your ass from being thrown into the brig." Archer had come into the examining room and walked up between Trip and Malcolm. "The Vulcans had everything under control."  
  
Malcolm winced as he rotated a shoulder. "The Mariposa crew was dropping like flies. What did the Vulcans do to them anyway?"  
  
"It is called a neck pinch," T'Pol answered. "In most humanoid species there is a nerve bundle under the clavicle and when compressed, causes the subject to lose consciousness."  
  
"You'll have to teach me that one. Seems like it would come in handy." Malcolm looked at how close Archer and T'Pol were standing to each other, and remembered the comment that started the fight.  
  
Archer could tell Malcolm wanted to ask him something, and decided that as his command team, the group of them needed to know the truth. "Some of you may already know this," he glanced at Trip and Hoshi as a frown appeared across Malcolm's forehead, "T'Pol and I have become … are …" Archer, at a loss as exactly what they were, looked over to T'Pol.  
  
"We are bondmates."  
  
Hoshi smiled indulgently, Trip was grinning from ear to ear, Phlox was grinning past ear to ear, but Malcolm still wore that frown. "Bondmates?" he asked. "What precisely does that mean?"  
  
Trip rolled his eyes. "It means they're …" He paused, a matching frown appearing on his forehead. "What precisely does it mean?"  
  
*T'Pol?* Archer felt T'Pol's reluctance to discuss the subject with someone other than a Vulcan.  
  
"Captain," Malcolm's voice broke the silence. "If this relationship is going to cause … incidents like the one we just got out of, then as this ship's Security Chief I need to know about it."  
  
*He is right, Jonathan.*  
  
"T'Pol and I … our minds are linked. I don't know how else to explain it. But it's more than out minds, it's our … I know what this sounds like, but our souls are together. I'm still me, and she's still she, but at the same time we're one."  
  
Softly, Hoshi spoke up. "Our minds, one and together … Touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart … we are one."  
  
The men just stared at her as T'Pol nodded. "Indeed, Ensign. Although I am surprised at your knowledge of the bonding ceremony."  
  
Hoshi blushed, closing her mouth as Malcolm spoke up. "What does Starfleet and the High Command think about this? I can't imagine that they won't have anything to say."  
  
"They know about it, and their reply came through when we were at the reception. Barring any major screw-ups ("Like this one?" Malcolm sarcastically inserted), we have their reluctant blessing. Of course it didn't hurt that we were prepared to resign if they said no."  
  
"Resign!?" Trip stared in shock at Archer. "Give up Enterprise? Jon, this ship has been your life! Getting' her into space, it's all you ever wanted!"  
  
"It's all my father ever wanted, Trip. And I'll admit that I wanted it too, but now we're here. Out exploring space. And I find I don't want to end up alone behind a desk at Starfleet dreaming of the glory days after they give Enterprise to another captain. I can turn my back on this ship if I had to, but not T'Pol."  
  
"Well I'll be dammed." Trip grinned at the two of them. "So when's the weddin'?"  
  
----------  
  
Finis 


End file.
